


To be Drunk With you this Night

by ShittyHero



Series: Drunk on Moonshine [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dragon!Hanzo, Explicit Sexual Content, Fighting Kink, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, McCree's in werewolf form so, anal penetration, beastiality, dubcon, half man half wolf, just thought I should give a warning, power bottom!Hanzo, shapeshifter AU, top!mccree, werewolf!McCree, yokai!hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyHero/pseuds/ShittyHero
Summary: The story of how they met.





	To be Drunk With you this Night

Drunk on moonlight was the only way Hanzo could describe what he was feeling now. His skin felt feverish with his dragons waiting to be released - to have his true form shown. The moon hung heavy and low in the sky, so huge, he felt as though he could touch it; his arms already reaching up and out to it before he realized it. The smell permeated the air, so different from the sweet, floral scent he was once accustomed to. The only thing familiar to him in this land was the moon’s gentle calling as his human guise fell away, scattering like his cherry blossoms from home. Shimmering blue scales glowed softly with the moon’s light, scattered around his eyes and the edges of his cheekbones like a smattering of stars. His head was weighed down with elegant antlers; bleached white by the night. His tail swayed to a music that only he could hear as he bathed in the silvery light. His eyes glittered an icy blue; looking feverish with his growing excitement. 

Excitement that he would not be alone this night. 

“My, what big eyes you have,” Hanzo teased by way of greeting; sighting luminous, golden orbs.

There was a flash of sharp, white teeth - a bright smile - before an easy drawl, sweet and slow as molasses responded. “All the better to stun you with, my dear.” 

Hanzo rolled his eyes; faintly amused. “Making fun of my antlers, are we?” he asked, quirking a brow and stepping closer to the other. He was surprised by his lack of nervousness -- though he blamed the moon for that. And curse Jesse for his charms too. Hanzo blamed this situation partly on the werewolf. Digging his fingers into the soft fur on Jesse’s chest for balance, Hanzo stood on his tiptoes, chin tilted upwards for a bit of extra height before giving a low, sultry purr. 

“My, what big teeth you have…” 

There was a twitch of the wolf’s tail, almost a wag, before he finally remembered to respond. Jesse’s eyes were dilated; the gold ring only a sliver; accenting the black pupils. “

“All the better to eat you up with, darlin’.” 

Jesse closed the distance to Hanzo’s lips, meeting softly at first before Hanzo pushed for more. His tongue swiped over the wolf’s lips before pushing past to trace sharp fangs. A whimper of desire escaped Jesse’s lips before Hanzo felt clawed hands on his hips, tugging him closer to a furred, barrel chest. The dragon melted against him, feeling weak-kneed as their tongues danced together; leaving him breathless. 

Hanzo’s hands slid up Jesse’s arms, claws trailing feather light up the werewolf’s musculature. Their first meeting hadn’t been so sweet, he remembered. Back then, Hanzo had fought against who he was; had felt divided by his conflicts and a hollow had taken residence deep inside of him. And his dragons had demanded for that hollow to be sated; for him to release them on a hunt. Though they had screamed prey, Jesse had been anything but. A worthy foe - he had not succumbed to the dragon.

✧˖° ☾ °˖✧

They had fought, Hanzo recklessly as his dragons roared beneath his skin; the moonlight goading him on, filling him to the brim with its power. Out in the open clearing, Hanzo had wrestled with McCree, fangs pricking his lips as he snarled in warning. A deep, reverberating growl met his challenge. Hanzo had drawn first blood, wet and warm beneath his fingers. Nothing debilitating to the werewolf, yet the feel of the liquid on his hands had given the dragon pause. Memories shuddered through him unbidden; the human part of his brain clawing its way back to the surface. A boy who had been forced to bear scales, but had the heart of a sparrow. A life that Hanzo should have protected held in his hands and pierced through with his claws; the sparrow’s song cut short. 

The wind had been knocked out of Hanzo as the werewolf that was Jesse came barreling back into him with a vengeance. He snapped back into the present; aware of hot breath tickling his face, coming from a long snout whose nostrils flared, taking in his scent.   
The werewolf weighed down on him heavily, but not balanced securely enough to keep him pinned. It was missing an arm, he noted and he used that to his advantage. He kneed the wolf on his unprotected side, the dragon’s unforgiving metal appendages digging into the soft flesh. The werewolf had grunted in pain; flinching away from the source of the pain instinctively, giving Hanzo time to draw his legs up underneath the other and half kick, half push the heavier creature off of him. 

Already Hanzo’s breathing had become shallow and erratic, and being winded was not entirely why. He knew the feeling, the first stirrings of a panic attack were on him and he glanced around the clearing wildly. He needed to get away. He needed to wash the blood off, though he knew the feel of it sticky on his skin would be a lasting tactile memory that would haunt him long after. 

The werewolf was crouched once more, getting ready to leap at him once more. He baited it out, stilling for a moment as if in indecision and rolled away just before getting rushed. He made a dash for the trees as blood roared in his ears and just behind it the indignant roar of the dragons as he fled from their target. 

Hanzo was the quicker of the two, and weaved in and out of the trees like the moonlight drifting through the trees; weightless and almost fluid in appearance. The werewolf was hot on his heels, the crunch of leaves and shattering of tree branches and brush following in the dragon’s wake.

✧˖° ☾ °˖✧

Though Hanzo had had the advantage of speed on his side, the werewolf had the advantage of familiarity - it was his territory after all that Hanzo had encroached upon. Despite it seeming like the werewolf was lumbering blindly after Hanzo, he would flank the asian man just ever so slightly to herd him in the direction he wanted. 

The other shifter had flitted through the trees like a pale dream. The flashing of pale blues and whites in the moonlight drawing McCree’s eyes to him like a lighthouse’s beam drawing him home. He didn’t know what drew him to the other man, though he knew the start of it was the unfamiliar scent on his territory’s grounds. He had suspected a bounty hunter, but what he had gotten was something far more worth his while. 

And now this treasure was near the belly of his den. Out they ran into another open clearing, but this time with a deep and wide, winding river that curved around blocking one side while a cliff face nestled into the bend on the other side. It was as close to a dead end as you can possibly get without having to navigate the myriad of tunnels past the cave entrance, a perfectly secluded area that was nicely defensible. And this was where he had the dragon trapped. 

A second of pause on the dragon’s part was all it took for McCree to be on him once more, but the dragon was braced for him this time and they went rolling, grappling and growling at each other as they tried to assert dominance. Though much smaller than McCree in his were-form, the dragon was proving difficult to wrangle down. He slipped and twisted out of McCree’s grasp, punishing the werewolf and wasn’t above fighting dirty to escape his grasp. They traded scratches and bruises. McCree could feel a brilliant bruise developing on the corner of his mouth where the dragon had clipped him with a fist when his snout had gotten a smidge too close, and he could feel the lashes from the other’s long, muscled tail on his thighs. His sharp nails had drawn little wells of blood on the other’s pale skin where he had tried to hold him down. 

Finally his bulk won out in the end, and he was left with an angry, roiling dragon lashing beneath him fruitlessly and slowly losing steam. He had gotten one of the dragon’s arms locked behind his back and his thighs pinned down by McCree’s own. Their breaths steamed raggedly in the cold air, pulses still on high. He could see the other’s eyes, a bright piercing blue glaring at him and it sent his heart into high drive. Beautiful. 

He felt a burning hunger in his belly, and for once, it wasn’t for blood. 

He pressed down heavier on the smaller man, nosing against his jaw and the junction where it met his neck, taking in the sweet and unfamiliar floral scent and spices. A pleased rumble vibrated low in his throat and a tongue swept out to taste the other’s skin; lapping up the thin sheen of sweat that they’d worked up. A surprised gasp escaped the dragon’s lips, edging on the beginnings of a moan. The atmosphere had changed; still charged, but a different kind of hunger lingered in the air. The hunger for flesh. McCree nipped at the soft skin, mouthing at it possessively as he trailed a series of red bites along the other’s neck; not breaking skin, though hard enough that they’d leave a brilliant bruise behind in the morning. He was sure the purples and reds would look gorgeous against the pale skin and glittering scales. 

The promise of moans became a reality as the werewolf worked, the dragon’s breath hitching below him before pleased rumbles came from beneath him. The dragon’s tail coiled around Jesse’s, squeezing now and again in response to McCree’s ministrations. His dick was already drooling, heavy and hot and a moan of reverence left the wolf’s mouth as he dragged it across the other man’s ass, chasing the friction before renewing his efforts (and pleased to find the other’s hips chasing after him). He licked a hot trail along the other’s ear before nibbling at the lobe, gaining impatient noises from the man beneath him. 

His voice was gravelly and barely coherent with this form’s vocal cords, but he made the effort nonetheless. 

“Oh baby,” he crooned. “I’m gonna work you up so good, fill you up to the brim til you’re seeing stars and fuck you through it til you’re a boneless, screaming mess,” he promised with a soft growl. 

“Then do it,” the other hissed, twisting around to glare at him; demanding that he get the show on the road already. The dragon may be down, but it looked like he wasn’t going to sit idle. 

He impatiently twisted underneath McCree, having more leeway now that the werewolf wasn’t holding him down. Strong thighs snaked around the werewolf’s thighs, tugging him down against the other man and his breath stuttered as he could feel the other’s hard length rubbing against his own through the fabric of the dragon’s clothes. 

McCree kissed his way down the other’s chest, pulling apart the layers of the already rumpled outfit and dragging it into more disarray. Impatiently he tugged at the sash holding it all together and when it didn’t give, just ripped through it with a sharp tug of his claws. The dragon made a disgruntled noise at the sound of ripping fabric, but was quick to forget as the werewolf lapped at the tent of his pants, drawing them down roughly to expose the dragon’s cock to the cool air. McCree was quick to swallow it down, carefully taking it into his mouth and avoiding nicking it with his sharp teeth.

✧˖° ☾ °˖✧

Hanzo was feeling free; moreso than he had in a long time. Out in an unfamiliar country, all his worries dissipated in the heat of lust. Drunk on moonshine, he thought, staring up at the celestial body glowing brightly down at him. He couldn’t bite back his moans, the air filled with the lewd sounds of the werewolf slurping him down. He was drunk on the heady danger, on the unknown. He had trouble admitting that he liked the danger of seeing his cock inside that jawful of fangs and a deep moan was pulled forcefully from his lips as heavy lidded golden eyes gazed up at him from his cock; their pupils blown wide. He hooked his legs over the werewolf’s shoulders, pinning him in place; revelling in the feel of that hot tongue dragging up the ridges of his cock. The scent of arousal clouded the air, heady and intoxicating. It wasn’t long before he could feel his muscles tensing up and his cock twitching in imminent release, and the wolf took it all with a pleased rumble vibrating along Hanzo’s cock as he thrust up into the other man’s mouth. 

He wasn’t given time to rest as he felt his legs being lifted up, that hot mouth now licking against his hole, demanding entrance as that sinful tongue, wet and coated with his seed spread him open. He panted, his breath coming out shaky and needy. It felt so good, that prehensile tongue licking deep inside of him. But it wasn’t long before he felt a cramping, the position awkward with the werewolf attempting to hold him up with only one arm. 

“Enough,” he barked. 

The werewolf looked so comical, his ears lowering like Hanzo had kicked him at the command. Hanzo didn’t leave him in disappointment for long. He pushed at the other’s chest with one foot, knocking him back. An honest to goodness whine left the wolf’s lips as he stood up, but was cut short as he placed his foot back on the werewolf’s chest, pressing him back into the ground on his back. A smirk flitted on Hanzo’s face as he slowly turned around, throwing a mischievous look over his shoulder. It seemed as though the wolf was catching on, as he eyed the other’s tail giving a hesitant wag. It became full blown, excited thumping as Hanzo sat back down on him with his ass towards the werewolf’s face and his own being filled up with the vision of the other’s well-endowed girth. 

Hanzo was not one to let debts go unpaid. 

His tongue lapped up the other’s shaft, getting a feel for it before taking it into his mouth. It was huge, and he had to work slowly at taking it in. His mouth was open as wide as it would go, and only just the tip was inside; bitter and salty on his tongue. The werewolf was working his ass open at the same time, the position easier on the both of them now and he was excited at the prospect of having the other’s thick cock inside of him. As it was, he was only able to fit half of the other man’s dick in his mouth, but what he could fit, he worked expertly with his tongue; massaging the length of it with swirls of his tongue, teasing it with the blunt sides of his teeth and milking the thin stream of precum from the tip as he dipped his tongue into the sensitive slit; drawing stuttered moans from the werewolf and feeling those strong muscles flex as the other man tried not to thrust up into his mouth. He could feel every twitch of that silky, thick muscle in his throat, and he pulled off, not wanting things to end prematurely. 

He stood once more, turning around to face the werewolf this time and watch his every reaction as he slowly sank himself down on that thick cock, his breath hitching at the burn of the stretch. It slid in easily enough though, his inner walls coated so slickly with saliva and his own seed from the werewolf’s tongue. A long, unabashed moan left his lips as he felt himself getting filled up. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself down on the last half of the other’s cock, seating himself fully. God it was so big, his insides felt like they were melting from the heat. 

True to his word, the werewolf was intent on fucking Hanzo silly, small, experimental thrusts already sending sparking little stars behind Hanzo’s eyes as he grew used to the intrusion. They were both too wound up to last long, and he could feel the base of the other’s cock catching on his rim. The wet slap of skin filled the air, along with breathy moans and ragged breaths. Hanzo wrapped his arms tightly around the wolf’s neck, his claws scratching deep into the other’s back as he was fucked into. And then he felt it; impossibly big inside of him as the werewolf gave a low, raspy growl of pleasure and he felt himself filling up with a wet heat. The wolf continued giving shallow thrusts throughout his release, churning Hanzo up inside. It was too big, and he could feel the cum trapped inside of him, triggering another release of his own and his vision blanked out to pure white as the stars exploded behind his eyes. 

✧˖° ☾ °˖✧

When Hanzo finally came back to his senses, it was to a warm chest pressed to his back and the light of morning just barely peeking over the horizon. 

“Mornin’, Darlin’,” a smooth and honeyed voice greeted him, sounding so much more human than it did last night. Kisses were pressed to his sensitive, hickey laden neck in greeting. 

“My name is not Darlin’,” Hanzo huffed, though didn’t move away. 

“Sugarplum then? Sweetpea? Ahh, I got it. Firecracker maybe?” the voice chuckled, nosing at Hanzo’s jaw once more before a hand came up to tilt Hanzo’s head back and soft, human lips met his. 

He chuckled into the kiss, revelling in the sweetness of it. 

“Hanzo.” 

“Well, good morning Hanzo. You can call me Jesse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up about any of my fics at [mermaidroru.tumblr.com](http://mermaidroru.tumblr.com/)


End file.
